


Wounded Heart

by Amakai



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arguing, Cheating, Dom/sub, Drama, Heartbreak, Incest, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Master/Pet, Murder, Oral Sex, Revenge Sex, Romance, Sibling Incest, Suicide Attempt, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:13:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom's attention hasn't been focused on Bill for three months, and Bill can't handle it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Nightmare

Three months. To most people it wouldn’t seem like a very long period of time but to Bill, it was hell and it was a hell he couldn’t take anymore. He stood on the roof of the apartment complex they were currently staying at, staring down at the city below him. Cars zipped along without a care in the world and the booming music from a club nearby rang dully through his head. 

When had things changed? Why had they changed? Bill had never thought that one word with two simple syllables could bring his world crashing down around him. Ria. He hated her more than anything. She wasn’t a bad person but he hated her regardless. His hands clenched on the stone wall, vision blurring within moments of thinking the name. His brother’s attention had been completely wrapped around her. He hadn’t been alone with Tom in three months. He had tried of course on several occasions; dropping hints left and right but they all went unnoticed or ignored and Bill was at a loss.

His heart couldn’t take much more of the neglect so here he was; standing on the roof, staring down at the city in his pain. He’d left a note for Tom on the counter. He knew it would be devastating for thousands of people but he knew full well that Tom would be affected the most. They were twins, soul mates, partners in crime, linked at the hip with everything they ever did until she had come along into his life. Now Bill was a third wheel. Sure he was often invited along on their outings but more often than not he declined. He couldn’t stand sitting there watching them be close and romantic with each other. 

So he had decided. It was over. He pulled himself up slowly, body trembling with the knowledge of what was about to come. His eyes closed as tears poured down his face. He was about to step forward when Tom’s voice reached his ears, “Bill…don’t…please don’t jump…”

He faltered briefly but Bill looked back at him, tears still slipping down his face. A small faint smile crossed his lips and he saw the hopeful look in Tom’s eyes that he’d step down from the edge and return to him. But the younger simply shook his head and whispered, “Good bye, Tom.” The last thing he heard as he stepped off was Tom screaming his name and then his world went dark.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waking up in a cold sweat, Tom sat staring at the wall, panting hard as his heart pounded in his ears. He had never had a nightmare like that in his life; especially about his own brother. Something was wrong. He could feel it. He looked around the room then at the figure beside him. Rubbing his forehead at the feminine figure he sighed softly, pushing himself from bed. Ria shifted onto her side but didn’t wake. As Tom pulled a shirt on and left the room, he thought of how oddly quiet it was. He had gone to bed early because of a stomach ache but even he knew Bill should have still been awake at this hour of the night.

He looked down the hall towards his brother’s room, seeing the light off but noticed the bathroom light on. The sound of water running made him shiver. Padding quietly down the hall, he stopped outside the door, testing the handle, rather surprised to find it locked. Bill never locked the door behind him. Maybe it was because Ria was in the house but even then, that usually didn’t stop him from leaving the doors unlocked. Furrowing his brow, he pressed his ear closer, listening for any signs of movement. When he heard nothing from the other side, his heart began to pound faster. 

Raising his hand, he knocked gently, “Bill? Are you in there? Is everything okay?” No response came and he knocked harder, voice getting louder, “Bill, please open the door.” Again no response came and now Tom was panicking. Rushing down the hall, he grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer, hurrying back to pick the lock. As the door swung open and he stepped inside, his heart dropped into his stomach, “B-Bill…”

There in the tub on the brink of overflowing, sat his brother, fully clothed, with a deep cut down the middle of his tattooed arm. Tom rushed to the tub, turning the water off. His hands were shaking as he grabbed a hold of his younger brother’s face, “BILL!!! WAKE UP!!” he shouted. He heard footsteps come hurrying down the hall and heard Ria gasp before rushing off to call for help. Tom dragged Bill from the tub, wrapping a towel firmly around his arm. He could still see Bill’s chest rising and falling but the breathing was faint and Tom knew he could lose him at any second. 

“Bill…please don’t leave me…” he cried, hunching over his twin, “God PLEASE…I need you! You can’t leave me like this!!” 

The next few hours were a blur to Tom. He remembered the ambulance arriving and the paramedics rushing into the bathroom. Someone pulled him away from Bill and though he had wanted to struggle and get back to his brothers side again, he remained watching on the sidelines. The words that Ria spoke to him seemed to have bounced off his head as he had no recollection as to what they were anymore. When they loaded Bill into the ambulance, Tom refused to let them go without him. Arriving at the hospital, Bill was taken away to be worked on while nurses asked what had happened. All Tom could tell them was what he knew from finding his brother. The image that was burned into his head and that would stay there for as long as he lived. 

Deep in his heart, he knew this was his fault and the guilt was now rapidly eating away at him. He had neglected Bill and his precious brother had tried killing himself because of it. He now sat in an uncomfortable chair next to the hospital bed that Bill was lain out in. The beeping of the heart monitor was all that sounded in the empty room. Tom was glad at least, to see Bill’s breathing returning to normal but he wondered what would happen when Bill woke up. Would he be angry with Tom for saving him or would he be glad? Questions ate away at Tom as well as the numerous amounts of apologies he could give Bill. 

Burying his face into his hands, his head resting against the side of the bed near Bill’s hand, he sighed deeply, rubbing at his aching eyes. The nightmare he’d had made sense to him now. It was their connection telling him that Bill was trying to leave and the sheer thought that Tom had drove him that far away broke his heart. He felt his throat tighten and before he knew it, he was crying; the kind of crying that could be heard by passersby. Though he was ashamed, he knew he deserved to be seen crying. 

“Oh Bill…I’m such an idiot…I’m sorry…” he choked out, moving one hand to grip at his brothers cool fingers. Lifting his head, he brought them to his lips, kissing them before closing both hands around them tightly. He was fairly certain that it would take a lot to regain Bill’s trust again. He knew it wouldn’t be easy either. Bill was hurt and in more ways than one, “I hope you’ll forgive me for being so blind to your pain…” he whispered softly, sniffing as he wiped his eyes on his shoulders, “I’ll never be so foolish again.”

Tom held Bill’s hand for what seemed like eternity. He knew he had dozed off several times but any time Bill so much as shifted in his unconscious state, Tom jerked awake again. It was nearly ten in the morning when Bill’s eyes finally opened and he stirred in confusion. Tom stood up from his chair, releasing his hold on Bill’s hand to carefully touch his face. He watched as the confusion turned to surprise then shame and was saddened when Bill shifted his head away from Tom’s touch. Without being told, the elder withdrew his hand, gripping the railing of the bed, looking down.

“Bill…I’m so sorry…” he whispered softly, “Why didn’t you tell me?” he lifted his gaze again, watching his twins face, trying to read his expression and thoughts. Bill’s eyes danced over the room, reading over the heart monitor and the chart hanging off it before his eyes drifted to the IV and the bandaging on his wrist. Tom saw the faint look of disgust cross his face and then Bill’s eyes closed, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. There was silence again and Tom returned to his chair. 

“…Why did you save me, Tom? WHY?” 

Looking to Bill, Tom listened to the voice he loved riddled with so much pain and anger. It hurt him deeply, his stomach churning as it made the guilt even stronger, “Because…I love you, Bill. You’re my brother. I’d be lost without you.”

Bill scoffed, his hands gripping the sheets on either side of him, “Love me? You hardly had the time of DAY for me for three fucking months, Tom. Don’t give me your bullshit lies.” He snapped, “All you’ve cared about is HER.”

Tom’s jaw clenched, eyes wide in shock and slight anger, “What are you saying? Lies? I’d never lie to you. I thought you were okay with us, Bill.”

“OKAY?!” Bill’s head snapped to Tom, eyes glaring daggers into his brothers face, “I’ve never been okay with someone taking what belongs to me!” he snapped, “I’ve never once been okay with you touching other people like that, Tom!!” The heart monitor beeped louder as Bill’s anger grew, “I tried several times to get your attention but clearly it fucking wasn’t enough!! She was obviously so much more god damn interesting! Is she that much better in bed then me?!”

“B-Bill…please…calm dow-”

“Shut up!!” he screamed, “JUST SHUT UP!! Don’t tell me what to do!! Just get lost and leave me alone since you’re so much better off without me!!”

Tom wasn’t given any chance to reply. The monitor beeped louder, an alarm sounding as Bill’s heart rate reached a dangerous level. Nurses came hurrying in, ushering Tom from the room and went about sedating Bill. Tom staggered into the hall, leaning against the wall. His eyes blank as they leaked with tears. A few feet away stood Ria with Georg and Gustav. Judging from her expression, she had heard what Bill had been shouting. Tom could only lower his head, walk past the trio and sink into one of the chairs in the waiting room to stare blankly at the floor. “…what have I done?” he whispered when Gustav had sat beside him and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him, “I’ve messed up so badly…how can he ever forgive me for it?”

“He will.” Georg said, placing Tom’s jacket around his shoulders that Ria had brought with her, “He’s your brother…your twin…he’s just…very hurt right now, Tom. He’s got to come to terms with things but he’ll come around.” He took a seat on the other side of Tom and Tom watched as Ria sat across from them all.

“Tom…would you like me to leave?” she asked softly, “For good I mean…” Her question caused Tom to look up, brow furrowed slightly in question. When he didn’t reply right away, she went on, “I think it’s very obvious here…that he’s got his heart set on you…and while you may not be able to tell the world…you can still be with him. I’ll keep quiet…and you can come up with some story that I cheated on you or something like that.”

“Why…why would you do that?” Tom questioned in a quiet voice. 

She gave a small shrug, playing with the end of her hair, “You deserve to be happy, Tom. So does Bill and from the time I’ve known you, I know that nothing makes you happier than being with him. If he knew how much you talked about him to me and everyone else when he’s not around…the way your face lights up when you see him or hear his name. Everyone knows how you two feel about each other. You just play it off as brotherly love half the time.”

“She’s certainly got a point there.” Gustav chimed in, “I always thought it was a little weird how close you two were but…after this…suicide attempt, I think it’s clear that your bond is meant to be a lot stronger than that.” 

Tom looked back to the floor again, losing himself in thought. He seemed to have a small support team alright but what about Bill? How could he convince him that Bill meant the world to him and that Tom wouldn’t ever give him up? There was also no guarantee that Ria would stay true to her word and play it off like nothing happened but at this point, Tom was willing to take that risk. “What should I do then? He’s so…angry with me right now.”

There was silence among them for a few minutes and then Georg snapped his fingers, “I’ve got it!” he leaned in, whispering quietly to Tom. Tom’s face went from one of lost confusion to one of surprise and then a faint blush crossed his face, “You think that would work?”

“I don’t see why not. It’d show him how much you love him right?” he replied before leaning in to tell the other two his idea. 

Ria smiled softly, nodding, “I think he’d love that very much and I’m almost one hundred percent certain he’d forgive you if you went through with that plan. I know a place you can go to get the things you’ll need. Do you want to go now? I think it’ll be awhile before Bill calms down again.” 

With Tom’s nod of approval, the two left the hospital, leaving Georg and Gustav to wait around for results. About two hours later, Tom returned alone to the waiting room now dressed in a pair of black jeans and a dark maroon sweater. His hair was tied back into his usual pony tail again and in his arms were a bouquet of red roses. 

“Has there been any news?” He asked when he reached the other two. Gustav shook his head and Tom sighed, “I’ll go ask the nurse if it’s okay to see him again.” He murmured, heading off to the front desk. Within another fifteen minutes of explaining his plan to the nurse, he was led back down the hall to Bill’s room. He stood outside, listening to the nurse gently persuade Bill to let his brother back into the room. Though Bill’s annoyance was evident, he agreed and Tom entered the room again. 

He was pleased to see Bill’s anger dissipate a bit at the sight of the roses. With a small smile, Tom set the vase down and shifted the railing down to sit on the side of the bed, hesitantly taking Bill’s hand in his own, “…Bill…I know I messed things up big time between us. I butchered things so royally that I know I should be on my knees begging you to forgive me. When I found you in the bathroom on the brink of death…I was terrified. I’ve never been so worried about losing you like I was this morning. I love you more than anything in this entire world. More than our music, our parents, our fans…anything you can name…I love you more.” He looked to Bill’s face, reaching up to cup his cheek, “If I lost you…I wouldn’t hesitate to follow. I can’t live without you. Not for a single second.”

Bill sniffed softly, pressing Tom’s hand between his shoulder and cheek, closing his eyes, “…what about her?”

Tom let out a heavy sigh, “Ria heard everything you said to me earlier…she’s gone now, Bill. You don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“…Really? She’s gone…without any problem?” Bill looked to his face, furrowing his brow. 

Tom could tell he was trying to figure out if it was a lie or not, “She might come around once in awhile as a friend…but that’s it and I swear to it…Georg and Gustav know the truth as well…they also heard you yelling at me.”

Bill’s face paled then tinted in a faint blush, his gaze averting off Tom’s face, “…I guess I was rather loud about it wasn’t I?” he murmured softly, “But you deserved it…a little bit anyways.”

“I did…I still do. I deserve a lot more yelling than that. I want to make it up to you, Billa.” He shifted his stance, digging into his pocket. Waiting a few moments till Bill’s eyes were back on his own, he smiled softly, opening his hands to reveal a small simple silver ring band with two small diamonds centered on it, “Bill, I want you to be by my side forever…will you marry me?”

When the heart monitor skipped a beat, Tom couldn’t help but smile. Bill’s hands went to his mouth, eyes wide in shock and joy, “T-Tomi…” he whispered, eyes brimming with tears, “Oh g-god…” he choked, coughing a bit before starting to cry, “Y-Yes! Yes of course!”

Tom’s smile widened, slipping the ring onto his hand before leaning in to pull Bill into a tight embrace, burying his face into the short blonde hair as Bill sobbed into his chest, hands clinging to the sweater. Tom could feel him shaking. He wasn’t sure if it was from happiness or something else but he rubbed his hands up and down the others back until Bill’s tears and trembling had ceased. Once they had, he sat up, using his sweater sleeves to wipe at Bill’s eyes gently, “I love you, little brother. Nothing will ever change that. I’ll give you the wedding of your dreams; just the two of us…and our friends if you’d like.”

Bill sniffled, nodding, curling his legs under himself as he sat close to Tom. He could tell the heart monitor was beeping faster than usual but in a good way because he was so overjoyed and happy to be with Tom, “I’m sorry…Tom…for trying to kill myself…I should have told you…straight up that you were hurting me…I was just so afraid…that you’d reject me because of her.”

Tom’s lips pressed against his forehead, strong hands gripping Bill’s elbows gently, “Never, Billa…I would never reject your feelings. We’ve been through so much together. So many things that I’ve shown you and let you experience because I love you.”

“Yea…like our first time together…in the back of the tour bus.” He smiled softly, emitting a small chuckle, “We took all the keys and locked everyone out…kept the lights off so they thought we were missing on top of the keys being gone.” 

Tom smiled, resting his forehead against Bill’s, “Yes…you were so beautiful then…I’ll never forget how good you looked.” He hummed softly, licking his lips, his eyes darkening faintly as he looked into Bill’s in return, “Your skin glimmering with sweat…your body trembling and quivering under my every touch…your voice begging for more…all the moaning and whimpers slipping from your mouth as you tried to hold them back from your embarrassment. It was wonderful. I hadn’t ever felt so good before. No one ever came close to the way you make me feel in bed, Bill.”

Bill’s cheeks were dark with blush, his teeth chewing on his lip while his tongue played with his piercings, “It…was wonderful for me too. My first sexual experience with anyone and you made it heavenly.” He breathed out softly, “God it makes me want you so badly now…” he whimpered faintly, fidgeting as he brought Tom’s hand down between his legs to the growing bulge. He watched Tom’s mouth slide into that typical smirk and felt the fingers tightened briefly.

“Well…I can’t fuck you here…and I don’t think jerking you off would be a good idea with you hooked to the heart monitor…so you’re just going to have to hurry up and get better so we can go home together.” He purred softly, “Or maybe…you can convince the nurses to let you get up and go to the bathroom on your own.”

“You’re so dirty, Tom.” Bill murmured, sulking slightly when Tom’s hand left his groin.

“Says the one with a hard on begging me to fix it.” He chuckled, ducking out of reach as Bill reached out to smack at his side. Tom grasped his hand again, kissing his fingers once more before leaning over to kiss the bandaging around his arm, “They told me there will be a scar there forever.” He murmured softly. 

Bill’s smile faded, watching as Tom rested his cheek on his arm, “…Is the bathroom…”

“No. It’s cleaned up now. Ria and I took care of it when I was out…buying your ring and changing my clothes.” He uttered, kissing over his arm again. He lingered for a few moments longer before standing, “Why don’t I get Georg and Gustav in here to see you? I know they’re just as worried about you as I was…though not as much.”

“Yea…that’d be good…it’d distract me from my hard on too.” Bill replied, shifting to lean back into the pillows. Tom leaned in to kiss his forehead before leaving the room to get their friends.


	2. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road to recovery isn't an easy one.

Bill’s recovery went fast with the help of Tom and the others. He was determined to make the best of his life now that Tom was securely by his side. Though he still constantly felt guilty for what he’d done, Tom continued to encourage him and shower him with love. For a few weeks, Tom went to some counseling with him; both talking about their mistakes and things they’d done with each other and the counselor and by the end of their final session, both had forgiven each other completely. 

Another two weeks went by as he and Tom planned their small secret wedding in their house, deciding it would be easier to keep it hidden that way as they could play it off as a fancy party. Through a skype call, they had a long discussion with their parents; both about the bad news that had happened and about their new-found relationship. Though they had both been utterly surprised by the news, the twins were given a blessing and had ended the call with their mother in happy tears. 

Now it was the night before the wedding. Bill sat on the balcony, legs dangling off the side through the bars while tracing his fingers over the scab on his arm. It was about 1am and he still had not fallen asleep. Tom was asleep in the bed behind him, exhausted from having rearranged their living room for the event in the afternoon. Though Bill had helped, he felt too anxious to sleep. Some part of him still felt wrong…still felt like he didn’t belong in the place he was in. Was it because he knew that marrying his own twin brother was wrong or was it something else?

Stirring from the bed broke Bill from his thoughts. He listened as the sound of footsteps came from behind him then felt Tom crouch down and gentle arms slipped around him, soft lips greeting his neck, “What’s wrong, Billa?” he asked gently, taking both of Bill’s hands into his own. 

Bill leaned back into him, closing his eyes with a soft sigh, “I don’t know…I thought maybe I couldn’t sleep from the jitters about tomorrow but now I feel like it’s something completely different. I can’t…put my finger on what it is that’s making me so anxious and why I feel so out of place.” Tom’s lips continued to kiss over his neck and shoulder, trailing around to the back of his neck where their band symbol lay. A few gentle nibbles and then Tom’s tongue slid over the tattoo completely causing Bill to shudder and hunch his shoulders up to his head, “T-Tomi, that tickles.”

“Mmm…I know it does. I think you need to relax though. I think I know what’s really bothering you.” He replied softly before getting to his feet. He then leaned down and helped Bill to his feet before leading them inside, “Get undressed.” He said, heading over to the dresser for a bottle of lotion. 

Bill’s questioning look turned to one of realization and he stripped himself of his boxers and tank top, lying himself face down against the bed. When Tom returned to the bed, he took a seat on the other side, tugging his own shirt off to keep it out of the way. Bill closed his eyes, listening to the movement of his brother and the bottle being opened. He heard Tom shake it a few times and then felt the cool liquid hit his back. He inhaled sharply, shivering at the contact but soon relaxed as Tom’s calloused fingers started kneading away at his tensed muscles. 

No words needed to be spoken. Bill appreciated the gesture greatly and knew it was helping. He was feeling sleepier by the minute. He could have fallen asleep right there if Tom’s fingers hadn’t dipped past his hips and worked their way over his ass; teasing their way along his crack. Biting his lip, he shifted his legs apart enough to give Tom the access he was going for. He could almost feel the smug look on his brothers’ face and couldn’t help the whimper that slipped past his lips as a thumb brushed over the puckered hole.

“T-Tom…” he started to say in a soft stammering voice.

“Shh, shh, shh. Just relax. I need to be careful since it’s been a long time since we’ve done this. I don’t want to hurt you…at least not yet.” He purred against Bill’s ear, “I know how much you like that sort of thing. I promise I’m going to make you feel really good, little brother, and you’re going to love it.”

Bill whimpered softly at the soft spoken promises. He knew Tom would keep his word about the things to come. His mind and heart began to race at the thoughts of what Tom would do to him. He knew very, very well just how good his twin was in bed and he craved every second of it. Everything from the foreplay to the act itself was heavenly. Tom had memorized every single pressure point on his body; inside and out that would have Bill unraveling in his arms. A finger slowly pressed in and out of his ass, working the tensed muscles into relaxing. As they gave way, Tom added a second. The thought occurred to Bill that now there was actual lube involved; where it had come from he wasn’t sure but he could tell the difference between the two liquids. 

Tom’s lips kissed along his back and shoulders while his fingers worked his body into relaxing further. The further they pressed into him, the more Bill squirmed and the louder his sounds got. It probably wasn’t the best idea to be doing this the night before their private wedding but somehow, Bill just didn’t care. The pleasure was more important to him right now; the pleasure Tom was giving him was all that mattered.

“T-Tom…I want it…I want you right now.” He breathed out, gripping the sheets. He felt Tom’s mouth curl into a smile against his shoulder and then heard a soft ‘no’ whispered into his ear. Though he blinked in confusion, all thoughts ceased as Tom’s fingers curled up against his prostate, pressing into the delicate tissue. A loud cry left Bill’s lips as his back arched, “A-Ahh! Ahh fuck! T-Tom!”

“I’m just getting you off baby. We’re saving the sex for tomorrow night. So just enjoy it…and cum for me.” Tom murmured, nibbling on the tattoo on the back of his neck once more, fingers still kneading gently against Bill’s insides. He was taking the upmost delight in the writhing of Bill’s body and desperate whimpers coming from his plump lips as he struggled to get to the release Tom knew he wanted, “That’s it…you’re almost there.” 

With a few more teasing touches, Bill’s body soon tensed and Tom felt the shudders run through him that told him the orgasm had been achieved. His fingers stilled and when the muscles stopped twitching around them, he withdrew the slick digits carefully. Wiping them on the sheets, he rolled Bill over onto his side to look at the mess he’d made with a smug smile, “You’ve been holding yourself back for too long. I thought you might have dealt with it yourself when we were apart.”

Bill shook his head, opening his eyes, “I could n-never…you told me not to…so I didn’t. I’ve never disobeyed you.”

“Mmm…I appreciate the devotion, Bill. It’s not like I would have found out unless you told me though.” He replied, lifting the other into his arms before heading into the hall and down to the bathroom. He paused when he felt Bill tense in his arms, “…You alright? I thought it’d be nice to clean you up…but we don’t have to.”

Bill shook his head, taking a deep breath, “No, it’s fine. I’m alright.” When Tom didn’t move, he leaned in to kiss his shoulder, “Honest, Tom.”

Though he let out a soft sigh, Tom entered the bathroom, placing Bill on the counter as he moved about the room, preparing a bath for them. He knew his younger brother wasn’t completely over what had happened and he knew that he wasn’t fully forgiven either. Despite his efforts to make everything between them better again, Bill was distant at times and Tom often found him lost in deep thought with a blank look on his face. It worried him still and gave him bad dreams about what would happen to them. 

Once the water was warm and the tub full enough, Tom removed the rest of his clothing and got into the tub, holding his hand out to Bill. After Bill had joined him, Tom pulled him close, burying his face against his neck, “…Do you want to know a secret, Billa?” he asked softly. Bill closed his eyes, relaxing in Tom’s hold. He gave a small nod to the question, wondering what it was about. “Before I found you in the bathroom…I had woken up from a nightmare and you know I don’t get those often.”

“What happened in it?”

Tom’s arms tightened around Bill’s slender waist, breath hitching ever so slightly, “It was about you. You…you jumped off the roof of our old apartment complex. Even though I asked you not to…you said good bye and left me anyways. I woke up in a cold sweat, panicked about what I had seen in my dreams. I knew something was wrong then so I went looking for you right away. Finding you in here…god I thought I’d lost everything that mattered to me. I don’t want to lose you…not ever.”

Bill brought his hands to Tom’s arms, gripping them firmly. He could feel Tom’s tears running down his back and could feel him shaking as he tried to compose himself, “Tom…I’m not going anywhere anymore. I know I messed up…I know I should have said how I was feeling to your face…and I’m sorry. Please forgive me for being so foolish and reckless.”

“You shouldn’t be saying sorry. I should be the one apologizing, Bill. I’m the one that put you in that state. Because of me, you felt unloved and unwanted and I was the one that was supposed to make you feel like you were the only reason I lived...I’m the one you’re supposed to be able to talk to when you’re upset or scared. I failed you.”

Pulling Tom’s arms apart, Bill turned himself around to face his brother, pulling his head up and cupping it in his hands, “Oh Tomi…” he whispered softly, leaning in to kiss his lips lovingly, “You have never failed me. It was stupid of me to get like I did. I knew where your heart was and yet I doubted you. We both made mistakes but it’s over now. It’s in the past. We have to move on and be happy together. Please don’t cry…”

Tom brought his hands up, rubbing at his eyes as if to scrub away the evidence of his tears. He sniffed and then coughed to cover it up, lowering his head when Bill’s hands moved to rest on his shoulders, “You’re right…things will get better for us now. After all…we’re getting married. Our closest friends know and support us…even our parents. Things…are looking up.”

Bill smiled softly, pressing his head against Tom’s, “Yes and let’s not forget our album either.”

Chuckling softly, Tom pulled him close again with a content sigh, “No one could ever forget your beautiful voice singing our feelings to the world, Bill; No one on earth.”

A faint blush crossed the younger mans cheeks from the compliment and he shook his head, “Honestly Tom…such flattery. You’re not supposed to be the sappy one.”

“I’ll be whatever I want to be with you.” He retorted, nipping his neck before pulling them apart to start washing Bill’s arms and chest. Bill only smiled and shook his head, relaxing as he let Tom bathe him. They took turns getting each other cleaned up and once they were done, took turns drying the other off. Pulling the plug from the tub, Tom hung the towels up to dry then led Bill back to his bedroom. He pulled the soiled sheets from the bed, grabbing a blanket to wrap them before cuddling Bill close to himself. “Get some sleep Bill. We have a long day ahead of us and an even longer night.”


	3. The Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's nerves might be getting the better of him as the hours draw closer to the time of his wedding

When the morning sun peeked through the window and hit the bed where the twins lay, Bill rolled over, nuzzling his face into Tom’s chest. He smiled softly, sighing happily as Tom’s lips touched his head, “Good morning, my love.” He said in a soft voice, “Did you sleep well?”

Lifting his head from Tom’s chest, he opened his eyes, nodding a bit, “Yea…much better than I have all week.”

“Good. I’m happy to hear that.” Tom replied, sitting up, “Now…we’ll have to go our separate ways for today until it’s time for the ceremony. Will you be okay without me?” he asked, looking down at his twins face. He watched Bill’s expression turn from sleepiness to slight worry then disappear into a smile.

“Yea…” he sat up as well, kissing Tom’s cheek, “After all…I have a wonderful day and night to look forward to with my soul mate.” 

Tom chuckled, hugging him tenderly for a brief moment before rising from the bed to dress. He then went to the closet, pulling his suit down, “Then I’ll see you this afternoon, my angel.” He winked and disappeared from the room. 

Bill smiled, bringing his knees to his chest as he listened to the sound of Tom moving around the house, preparing things again. Stretching, he rose from the bed to dress as well. Unlike Tom, he had to leave the house to get ready. He dressed into something casual, grabbed his own outfit from the closet and headed out to the car. He’d be spending his morning with Gustav since he was closer. 

Packing his things into the car, he started it up and headed for his bandmates house. He arrived to find Both Gustav and Georg sitting on the porch waiting for him. When he got out of the car, they were both grinning from ear to ear, rushing to help him unload his outfit and massive makeup bag.

“Hey Bill, sleep well?” Georg asked, “I bet you’re really nervous huh?”

Bill shrugged a little, “I suppose maybe I am…but it’s Tom. There’s no reason for me to be that nervous. He already knows everything he could possibly ever know about me. I have nothing to hide from him anymore so I’m not as nervous as most people would be.”

Gustav laughed, nodding, “I suppose that’s true. If it were anyone but Tom, then you’d be a nervous mess. Come on inside. We were waiting for you before we made breakfast.”

Bill smiled, following his friends inside. The smell of coffee greeted him and he instantly relaxed. It was a calming scent indeed. After hanging the bag with Bill’s outfit in it on one of the doors, Georg went to pour him some coffee. Handing him the cup, he smiled, patting Bill’s shoulder in a friendly manner, returning back to the kitchen to help Gustav with breakfast.

As he drank his coffee on the living room couch, Bill let his thoughts drift all over the place. It was hard to figure out if this was truly what he wanted. It was true he wanted nothing more than to have Tom at his side but he didn’t know if this was the right way to go about doing it. “Do you think we’re doing the right thing?” Bill finally asked when the smell of bacon reached his nose. 

Georg came into the doorway, wiping his hands on a dish rag, “As long as you’re happy, what should it matter? Having second thoughts?” 

Bill’s gaze shifted to him, brow furrowed, “I want to be with Tom…forever…life without him would be nothing. We both know that if one of us died…the other would follow regardless of what anyone else thought.” He responded, “I just don’t know if marrying…is the right idea for us…”

The sound of the stove clicking off was heard and then Gustav appeared beside Georg with a gentle smile, “Bill, relax. You’re gonna make yourself sick worrying so much. Everything will work out just fine. You have a good support group and even if the fans somehow found out, I don’t think most would care seeing as half the fan base already ships you two more than ever.”

“And even if we lost half our fans, it wouldn’t matter if you’re both happy.” Georg put in.

Bill looked at each of them and smiled, setting the empty mug down on the table, “Thanks guys. I don’t know what I’d do without you right now.”

“Hey, we’re your friends. It’s what we’re here to do.” Gustav remarked, “That and to tease you about how much happier and more relaxed you look compared to yesterday when we were helping set up.” He added in a light teasing tone. 

Bill’s face flushed, arms folding over his chest, “Shut up…bring the food and I want more coffee.”

Georg put his hands on his hips, looking to Gustav, “Here we go. Diva mode has set in.” he stated with a smile. Gustav chuckled again, disappearing into the kitchen. He came out a few moments later with two plates in his hands, setting them on the dining room table. Bill stood from the couch, moving to the table, making sure to playfully smack at Georg’s chest on the way past for the remark about his diva mode. 

The three sat enjoying the meal for a little over an hour. The conversation was light and playful as teasing jokes were exchanged among the three of them. After they’d finished and cleaned up, the G’s ushered Bill into the guest room as the doorbell rang. 

“Who is that?” Bill asked, peering out of the room, his hair going in every direction, a clear sign he was trying to style it himself. Georg suppressed a laugh as Gustav answered the door. The woman that walked through the door, brought much relief to Bill’s face, “Natalie…”

“Good morning, Bill. Goodness your hair…” she chuckled, shaking her head, “Gustav said you’d be needing some help getting yourself prepared so I came over to assist you.” 

Bill nodded, putting his hand on his head, looking embarrassed, “Yea…I have…no idea what kinda look I want…something pretty or something sexy…I can’t decide.”

Natalie smiled, “Don’t worry. We’ll pull something off to make Tom’s jaw drop.” She replied, ushering him into the room again. 

Over the next few hours, Bill’s nerves started to rise again. He was glad to have his friends and Natalie around him though. It kept his mind from wandering too far into his thoughts of discomfort and worry. By the time Natalie had finished with his hair and makeup, he had to admit he looked damn appealing. He stood in front of the mirror, admiring his reflection. His pale blonde hair seemed to shimmer brightly next to his white suit. His makeup around his eyes was dark and sharp, making his brown eyes seem much lighter. Each piercing had been replaced with new silver one to match the engagement ring that Tom had given him. 

As he stood admiring himself, Georg came to the doorway with Gustav behind him, both with smiles on their faces, “Damn Bill, you look like a million bucks.” 

Shifting his gaze in the mirror to them, he smiled then turned to face them, “Thank you…all of you. You’ve been such a great help to me…and to Tom too I’m sure. I hope he’s doing alright over there.”

“He called a little while ago and said that catering had just arrived with the food.” Gustav said, “Everything is nearly ready. All that’s missing is the four of us.”

“You can head over if you’d like. I’ll be alright.” Bill had started to say till Georg’s arms folded over his chest, “Or…two of you can go and one of you can stay with me?” 

“Natalie and I will head over to help finish with the preparations.”

“And I’ll help tidying up Tom for you.” Natalie added with a light chuckle, “Goodness knows he’ll be just as messy if not more so with all the bustling around he’s doing.”

The others laughed as well and the two soon left, leaving Bill alone with Georg. He turned back to the mirror, fixing up a stray piece of hair as he inhaled deeply then letting it out slowly, “I’m so nervous…why?”

“Marriage is a big step in a person’s life, Bill and it doesn’t matter if that person has been there with you your whole life or not.” He paused, leaning on the doorframe, “Think of this as before the concert jitters. Only instead of thousands of screaming fans waiting for you, it’s just Tom.”

Bill turned, looking at Georg with a hard to read expression. He hadn’t thought of looking at the situation like that but when Georg had said, he felt slightly better about the place he was in. His friend was right. Tom was waiting for him. His Tomi was waiting to tie their lives together in the most romantic bond ever. He couldn’t help the smile and blush that crossed his face, “Thank you. I needed that.”

Georg nodded with a smile, checking his watch, “Come on. We have about ten minutes before we have to go. Let’s put your things in the car and we’ll head over. Alright?”

The vocalist nodded, moving to the bed to gather up the clothing he’d worn to the house. He folded them, placing them into the empty bag he’d brought with him. Georg moved about the dresser, putting all of Bill’s makeup and other belongings into it. Once the room had returned to normal again, they packed the things into Bill’s car. Georg took the keys from him and then they were headed back to the twins’ house for the ceremony. 

The street was lined with cars though not enough to make it seem like anything out of the ordinary was happening. The front of the house looked normal as ever. The living room had been set up with tables and the catering bustled around the kitchen. The hallway was decorated as an aisle as that was what Bill would be walking down. The back yard had been fenced off high enough to make sure no sneaky paparazzi would be taking photos without their knowledge and a large canopy covered the area around them to block the sun from everyone’s eyes. A large archway with small stage had been placed in the middle of the garden, overlooking the city below the house. White little chairs were lined up in a row, now filled with guests. 

Georg left Bill at the end of the hallway after giving him a gentle hug. Though it wasn’t needed for Bill to be the “bride” and walk down the aisle, he had insisted and Tom had decided to let him have his way for it. Alone at the end of the hall, he waited, heart pounding until the soft music greeted his ears, letting him know it was time. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a deep breath and started down the hall to the backyard. Happy smiling faces greeted him and he was rather happy to see that in Gustav’s hands was a laptop, set up with their parents on skype to watch the ceremony as they couldn’t be there on such short notice. 

The moment his eyes met Tom’s, Bill felt his breath get caught in his throat. Tom’s long hair had been tied back into a pony tail and was casually draped over his shoulder. He wore a black suit with a red tie and his makeup, though faint, was enough for Bill to notice how beautiful his eyes were. It took everything he had to keep from getting turned on at the sight before him. Tom’s own face lit up when he had seen Bill and by the time Bill was in front of him, he looked just as hungry and desperate to get them into bed as Bill himself was. 

Taking each other’s hands with smiles on their faces, the ceremony began. Words and vows were soon exchanged and then the moment the twins were waiting for had finally come. Tom’s hands cupped Bill’s face, a smile on his face and faint tears forming at the corners of his eyes, “I love you Bill.” He whispered softly before locking their lips together. Their guests clapped, cheering for them as they pulled apart. Bill’s own eyes were pouring with happy tears. Someone in the crowd then started the music to hide all the cheering and make it seem like it was just a party. 

Within what seemed like seconds, the chairs had been cleared, stage moved out of the way and the portable dance floor had been set up. Tom had Bill pulled off to the side, his arms wrapped firmly around his waist as they watched their friends eating and dancing. Though they both enjoyed the party and the gifts immensely, both twins couldn’t wait to have their house to themselves again. Both knew what the other wanted and more than anything, they just wanted the party to be over and done with. 

By the time had been cleared out and the last of the guests had left, it was just a little past three in the morning. Bill had passed out on the couch around midnight and it had been then that people had started clearing out. After Georg and Gustav had said their congratulations to Tom and had left, Tom closed the door. He owed them a lot as they had both stayed behind to help clean up as much as possible before going home. 

Smiling to himself, he made his way to their bedroom, setting it up before going back down to pick Bill up from the couch. Though the younger stirred, curling closer to Tom, he didn’t wake. Tom’s lips pressed against his forehead before he laid his younger brother and now husband down, taking the others shoes off and then tucking him into bed. He then sat on the opposite side of the bed, taking his shows off, rubbing his feet for a few brief moments before laying back, watching Bill rest. Of course he had plans but they’d had a long day and Bill deserved the rest. Tom would wait. He’d always wait when it came to Bill.


	4. Sweet Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the after wedding sex |D

Though he’d fallen asleep in the middle of a loud party, it was soft snoring that woke him from his slumber. Rolling onto his stomach, he blinked, confused at the darkness around him. Turning his head to the snoring, he blinked a few times, eyes adjusting to see Tom passed out beside him, hair still in a pony tail though very messy at this point. Smiling softly to himself, Bill shifted back over, sitting up. He noticed he was still in his wedding clothing and decided it’d be a good time to get out of them. 

Getting up carefully so that he didn’t disturb Tom’s slumber, he quietly removed the suit, draping it over the chair by the closet then climbed back into bed once he was in his boxers. Shivering faintly, he cuddled up to Tom’s side, resting his head against his chest. The elder grumbled something, lifting his head, “Bill?”

“I’m here…did I wake you?”

Tom stretched, yawning, “I fell asleep…I was watching you sleep but I guess doing that made me sleepy.” He slipped his arms around Bill, smiling to find his brother in only his boxers, “You undressed…” he murmured softly.

Bill nodded, smiling, “I’m surprised you didn’t do it for me when I was asleep.” He replied, nuzzling against Tom again as the other caressed his back.

Tom shook his head, kissing over Bill’s shoulder, “Nah…felt that you deserved the rest so I just took your shoes off and let you sleep instead…but I suppose I should get out mine too huh?” he sighed, reluctantly letting Bill go again before he also got up to rid himself of his suit. Once he returned to the bed, he took Bill back into his arms, sighing contently, “Much better…”

“I agree…going back to bed now?” he asked, rubbing his hand over Tom’s hip while his brother trailed kisses along his neck. A soft bite on his throat told him that, no, they wouldn’t be going back to bed, “Mmm…suppose not…” he hummed softly, tilting his head back.

“Not a chance…you’re awake now…and so am I. I said last night you’d get your sex so now you’re gonna get it.” He replied, rolling Bill over onto his back, shifting up over him. 

Bill reached up, taking the hair tie from Tom’s hair, running his fingers through the silky locks, “You look so fucking sexy with straight hair, Tomi. I love it…” he gripped gently, tugging in the right way that made Tom growl in pleasure, his hips pressing down against Bill’s, groins grinding together, “Mmm…but not as much as I love getting you horny for me.”

Tom chuckled, gripping Bill’s wrists, pinning them down against the bed, “Oh sweet little Billa…I’m ALWAYS horny for you. You’re the sexiest thing in my life.” He replied, leaning down to crush their lips together. Without even asking, his tongue pressed into Bill’s mouth, pushing the younger into submission without much of a fight. The way Bill caved to his desires only made Tom hornier. It was just how they liked it; dominant possessive Tom and submissive obedient little Bill. 

He could feel Bill trying to pull his hands free, wanting to wrap them around Tom but the elder kept his grip firm, his hips grinding down against Bill’s body in an addictive manner. When he separated them from the kiss, Bill was panting; his lips already swollen from the demanding kiss. Tom only smirked before putting Bill’s fingers under the edge of the headboard, “Keep them there…do not let go.” He said sternly, getting up from the bed. Though he whined softly, Bill’s grip tightened on the headboard, watching as Tom grabbed a bottle of lube out of the dresser and then their bag of toys from the closet. 

Shivering, Bill sucked his lower lip into his mouth, tongue teasing back and forth between both lip rings. His boxers were already tight and he could see the outline of his cock straining against the fabric. Tom returned to the bed, setting the bag down, taking a few moments to look his lover over, a smirk widening over his face, “God you’re beautiful, Bill…I could stare at this view all night.”

“Yet you couldn’t watch me sleep for a few hours.” Bill teased lightly, fidgeting, “I’d go soft if all you did was stare at me.” He added, rolling his hips up to make a point about his arousal. Tom cocked his head to the side, licking his lips as he made his way back over on top of Bill. His lips latched onto Bill’s neck, sucking and making sure to leave as many dark marks as he could. Now that their friends and family knew, he felt like he could mark Bill into eternity and have no one that mattered judge them for doing it. 

The blonde squirmed, arms shaking as he fought to keep his hands in place like Tom had instructed. He didn’t want to be punished on the night of their wedding so he would try his hardest. Tom’s mouth and hands were making it very difficult however. He wanted nothing more than to dig his nails into Tom’s skin and pull himself as close to the other as he possibly could. Each nibble, lick, suck, kiss, bite had Bill writhing and whimpering, fighting not to beg. He knew it was what Tom wanted. The older of the twins loved it; nearly as much as he loved his guitar. 

Bill wouldn’t last much longer and Tom knew full well that the delicious begging would start. His mouth had slowly started to descend lower over the younger’s body. Each nipple was given lavish attention; though the pierced one received a bit more. Now his lips were kissing over the ribs showing under the skin. Bill’s chest was rising and falling quickly as he panted and squirmed under Tom’s torment. When Tom reached his hips and had run his tongue over the star tattoo, Bill couldn’t stand it any longer. 

“Tom! Please! For Christ’s sake stop t-tormenting me!”

“But it’s so sexy watching you squirm underneath me like this my darling pet.” He purred, teeth gripping the hem of his boxers. Bill’s legs instantly shifted to lift his hips up from the bed, allowing Tom to pull them down at an agonizingly slow pace. He wanted to scream and curse more at his brother but he couldn’t. He knew he couldn’t do it. The releases would be so rewarding when they came. They always were with Tom. 

Now completely naked, Tom took the opportunity to rummage through the bag, pulling out a pair of handcuffs, smirking when Bill’s whine greeted his ears, “Now now, don’t whine. I promised you a fun night didn’t I?” he purred, locking them around his brothers slender wrists before having his twin bend his arms to place them under his head, “Keep them there and we’ll have no problem. Move them and I’ll cuff em behind your back instead.” He said with a firm warning, digging back into the bag once more. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at Bill’s knee ramming faintly into his side. Though he knew Bill was frustrated with the lack of allowable mobility, the others arousal was very noticeable and if Bill truly hadn’t wanted it, he certainly would have said so. Tom wasn’t one to force him into uncomfortable positions that he didn’t want to be in. They’d both agreed long ago that any unwanted play would be brought up right away. 

“Hmm…how much so you think you can stand tonight baby? Should I let you cum once or bind your cock up now and deny you for one intense orgasm all at once later?” Tom mused, trailing his fingers over Bill’s cock, licking his lips as it twitched and pre-cum oozed from the tip.

“H-how on earth can you expect me to pick? I can barely think straight, Tomi.” He whined softly, hips rising to try and urge Tom to touch him more. Tom seemed to like the idea of getting him off right then as his head lowered and his cock soon disappeared into the warm wet mouth of his elder brother, “Ahhh…fucking hell…Tom…that’s good.” He moaned softly, hands fisting into his own hair as he wasn’t allowed to move his hands to tangle them into Tom’s. He was so lost in the pleasure that he was completely unaware of Tom’s hand pulling a bullet vibrator that was attached to a remote through string wire from the bag beside them. 

He listened to the sound of Tom’s breathing and the sounds his mouth was making as he sucked Bill off and then heard the bottle of lube being opened before Tom’s mouth left his cock. Before he could protest however, the elder hushed him and pressed the now lubricated toy to his entrance. Bill let out a soft gasp, his legs spreading further apart, silently urging him further. He knew full well what this particular vibrator meant and now he wanted nothing more than for Tom to continue; all previous thoughts about coming pushed aside for now.

Smirking, Tom pressed the toy in as far as his two fingers would let him and then went about lubing himself up as he flicked the toy on low. Delicious moans erupted from Bill’s lips once again, arms shaking from the pleasure coursing through him, “Fuck…baby you look so damn delectable…I could just…eat you up.” Tom murmured, leaning over to stretch him further with his fingers as his mouth wrapped around the pierced nipple again. 

“Tom…please…I want to touch you…I need to.” 

“Not yet…not till I’m inside.” 

“Then fuck me already! I don’t need the prep!”

Tom chuckled softly, shifting upright, withdrawing his fingers, “Yes darling.” He purred softly, positioning himself. He pressed forward before Bill had any chance to speak again, silencing any words with a deep kiss. He slipped one arm under Bill’s back, using the other to guide cuffed hands behind his own head. Bill’s fingers instantly tangled into his hair, gripping tightly. The kiss now was much rougher and Bill fought back to keep from being too submissive. However, once Tom turned the vibrator up to a normal setting, the younger unraveled in a heartbeat and lost all thought of fighting Tom back for domination. 

“M-move…” Bill panted out, groaning softly against Tom’s lips. It was all he needed to hear. Propped on one arm now, Tom’s movements started at a steady pace, shuddering each time the tip of his cock pressed against the vibrator. He was nudging it closer and closer to Bill’s prostate and was silently judging from the way the others moans grew louder. The moment the grip on his hair became painful was the moment he knew he’d pushed it far enough. 

“Should I turn it down baby?” he breathed out, panting as his movements stilled briefly to withdraw his arm from under Bill and then move to the remote. With a quick nod from his twin, Tom adjusted the vibrations again, waiting for another nod before starting to thrust; only this time the movements being harder and faster than before. He’d found a rhythm again easily but soon lost it when Bill’s hips tightened around his waist. Eyes opening, he gasped, looking somewhat confused, “W-What is it baby?”

Bill’s flushed face stared up into his own, chest rising and falling quickly as he panted heavily, “I…want to ride you.” 

“Ngh…as tempting as that sounds…no…not yet. We’re doing this my way first. Then you can go nuts and do whatever the hell you want.” He said pushing Bill’s legs back down off his hips, picking up his quick pace again. Bill’s whine of disapproval soon turned into a cry of ecstasy as Tom had grabbed the remote and turned it up as high as he knew Bill could stand. A few thrusts later and both of them were coming hard; Bill onto their chests and stomachs and Tom deep inside Bill’s body. He groaned lowly, flicking the remove off as he rested his head on Bill’s shoulder, “Fuck…that was so damn good…” 

Bill nodded weakly, panting soon whimpering as Tom withdrew from him and pulled the toy away as well. His twin dropped down beside him, one arm wrapping around his shoulders, “I love you, Tomi.” 

“I love you too, baby brother.” He murmured, kissing Bill’s forehead, “More than anything.” He sighed softly, closing his eyes in content. He thought for certain he’d be able to go back to bed right then but Bill still had other things in mind. He felt the warm figure move away from his side and settle up on top of him. Smiling to himself he opened his eyes again, looking up at Bill, “Yes?” Bill held his still cuffed hands out to him and Tom chuckled softly, reaching for the key to unlock them. Once they were off Bill however, he flipped his twin over and locked Tom’s hands behind his back, “Oi! Bill!”

“Nope. My turn to play now, Tomi.” He purred, kneading at Tom’s ass.

“H-Hey…you know that’s off limits!” Tom stammered, squirming under the touch, trying to flip back over. Bill’s hand smacked loudly over his behind, causing Tom to jump in shock, “B-Bill…please…don’t…”

“I won’t hurt you, Tomi. Just trust me. I want to make you feel good.” He replied, smoothing his warmed hand over the smack mark. Tom continued to squirm so Bill continued to massage over his ass and back till his movements stopped and he calmed down again. Bill was fully aware that he had to tread carefully here. He knew Tom’s pride was big when it came to being a dom. Being submissive was something he wanted absolutely no part of unless he himself was initiating it and even then, it usually only included him getting on his knees to suck Bill off.

Bill slipped off his thighs, gently urging Tom’s hips up and apart. He didn’t look to Tom’s face, knowing his twin was likely dying with embarrassment from the position he was in right now. Picking up the lubricant, Bill drizzled a fair amount over his fingers, warming it before gently bringing one slicked digit to Tom’s ass. He felt Tom tense almost instantly and try to draw away from it but Bill held his hip with his other hand, “Trust me, Tomi.” He purred, “I promise you’ll like it. You did say I could do whatever the hell I wanted when you were done.” He added as a reminder. That seemed to work with Tom as his shoulders slumped towards the bed and he stopped trying to pull away. 

As a reward, Bill placed a kiss to his lower back and pressed the finger in slowly, curling it towards the spot that made him unravel. Tom whined softly, hands clenching against his back which made Bill smirk softly. He rarely ever got Tom to submit to him willingly, mainly because they had always liked the way things were between them normally. Bill enjoyed acting like a slut in bed and Tom loved being in control but there were times when Bill wanted to change things around. 

The first time Bill had brought it up, Tom nearly shit himself and he’d been drunk as hell no less. When they’d actually gone about doing it; letting Bill be in charge; Tom had needed to be tied down to the bed just for Bill to be able to do anything. Though he hadn’t verbally resisted like they had agreed on, Tom certainly had fought back. Bill had assumed that it was just his natural instinct. He never really knew as Tom never said and avoided any questions about it as well. 

With each time though, it took less and less to coax Tom into cooperating. Bill knew it was still hard for him but he seemed to give in much more quickly than he had the first time. Bill always knew how to please him just as Tom knew how to please him. And right now, Tom was relaxed and moaning ever so softly as Bill’s fingers worked him over. He could tell just by watching Tom’s hands that he was close. Unlike himself, Tom didn’t hold out as well with prostate teasing. It took a few mere minutes at most before the elder twin was losing himself in the pleasure. And sure enough, with a few more teasing touches into his prostate and Tom came hard onto the sheets, groaning louder than before and squirming in delight from the orgasm. 

When he relaxed fully, Bill pulled his fingers away, unlocking the cuffs and placing gentle loving kisses to each of Tom’s wrists, “There…that wasn’t so bad, now was it?”

Tom shifted to lie on his side, face still red in embarrassment but there was a small pleased smile on his lips, “No…it wasn’t.”

Bill smiled, crawling up to lie beside him, hugging him close, “You’ve gotten much better at giving in then you were the first time we did that. Maybe one day you’ll let me fuck you.” He purred, nipping at Tom’s lip. Bill expected an outburst and firm denial but Tom merely grunted and kissed him deeply in an attempt to recover his man card. Though he wanted to laugh, Bill let Tom win, knowing what it meant to his brother. He was somewhat curious to know if his previous joke would become a reality but he’d wait for a long time before finding that out. Too much pressing left Tom grumpy and not wanting sex period. 

“Get some sleep, Bill. Tomorrow I’ll make breakfast…and we can look for a honeymoon location afterwards.” 

Smiling, Bill curled into him, nuzzling his face close to Tom’s heart, “Sounds like a wonderful plan.” He murmured as Tom’s face buried into his hair, fingers trailing over the back of his neck affectionately. His eyes slipped shut, listening to the sound of Tom’s heartbeat & breathing; letting both of the sounds combined, lull him into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person...that's all I'm gonna say about this chapter. This was never planned...tags edited once again as well since this chapter ended up taking a turn that I hadn't planned on taking.

For their honeymoon, the twins had decided to go somewhere they’d never vacationed in, Australia. They spent a little over two weeks traveling and sightseeing through the vast landscapes. After filling both their laptops and phones with pictures of all sorts, they bought tickets back home and left. It had been one of the most glorious trips they’d ever been on and they already wanted to go back. That happiness however, wouldn’t last long. 

Bill was sitting in the dark kitchen to their house, both his and Tom’s dogs asleep around his feet. It was nearly four in the morning and Tom hadn’t come home and wasn’t answering his cell either. Part of him didn’t want Tom to answer but he was still worried regardless. They had fought and fought badly. Both had been screaming and yelling insult after insult at each other. Things had been thrown and more harsh words and excuses exchanged before Tom had stormed out. 

The reason for their fight had been Tom’s fault. In the midst of uploading their trip images onto DVD’s so they’d have them later, Bill had found recent images emailed to Ria along with various flirting and promises to meet up when he had gotten back from his trip. Not only had he done this on their honeymoon but the emails dated back to after Bill had gotten out of the hospital after his suicide attempt. He couldn’t believe what he’d seen and read. Bill’s heart had broken into a thousand pieces and when he confronted Tom about it, the elder twin had acted like it wasn’t a big deal and instead turned it around on Bill for going through his email to which Bill had exploded on him. 

“NOT A BIG DEAL?! TOM! You sent nude pictures of yourself to her again! You told me you were done with her! That we’d never deal with her again like that!! I wouldn’t have ever found out if I wasn’t sorting through all the pictures we’d sent to our emails!!” Bill had screamed at him and all Tom had done after that was spill out excuses and eventually just threw his hands up, grabbed his car keys, and left, having been sick of Bill’s yelling. That had all happened around nine pm. 

The house felt so empty now without Tom there and though Bill knew he should have called either Gustav or Georg for help after Tom had left, he hadn’t been able to stop crying long enough to call either one. But by this point however, his eyes were bloodshot from all the crying, his throat hurt from the yelling and his heart ached from what Tom had done. 

Picking his cell up from the table, he decided to send a text message to Georg, hoping the restless sleeper would still be up or would wake up at the message. Much to his relief, the bassist did answer and after Bill had asked him to come over, had agreed to do so. Bill let the phone clatter back onto the table as he lay his head on it, staring into the dark living room which was a disaster from Bill throwing various pillows and a plate at Tom’s retreating back when he’d stormed out. He sat silently until he eventually heard Georg’s car park outside, the footsteps approach and a knock sound through the empty house. 

“It’s open…” he called out, throat feeling even dryer then before. 

Georg opened the door, happily greeted by the dogs but he nearly ignored them seeing the room around him in the dim street lights. After he’d turned the lights on to see where the hell everyone was his happy smile turned to deep worry, “My god Bill…what happened?” he asked before eventually spotting the younger in the kitchen. Just from the way Bill was seated and the way he looked told Georg enough. Something had gone terribly wrong and he knew it. Without asking again, he headed over to Bill, kneeling beside the chair, placing a hand on his back. He’d wait for Bill to speak up when he was ready. He couldn’t help until then but from the looks of it, Bill looked like was going to have another break down before the speaking would happen.

“…He’s been cheating on me, Georg…he promised…no more Ria…he promised…and he lied to me…” Bill finally whispered softly, in an attempt to keep himself from having his voice crack as tears slipped down his cheeks, “He’s been staying in touch with her sexually…even after I tried killing myself…he still…” he stopped, burying his face in arms, sobbing harder, “It doesn’t make sense…and I don’t understand, Georg! Why would he do this to me?!”

Georg looked utterly shocked by what Bill had just said. The hand rubbing over Bill’s back had stopped and all he could do was sit there in stunned silence as Bill sobbed into his arms. Surely there was a mistake. The way Tom had been after finding Bill in the bathroom should have told him what his relationship with Ria had been doing to his twin. Georg remembered the devastation all over Tom’s face as he had sat in anguish in the hospital waiting for news on how Bill was. The way Tom had doted on him and had hardly ever left his side after he’d gotten home again. Bill was right; it didn’t make sense. 

When Bill’s bloodshot eyes and tear stained face turned to look at him, Georg had to quickly recover the shocked expression on his face. Bill needed him right now and looking like a blowup doll wasn’t going to help him. He sighed heavily, getting to his feet before taking the vocalists arm, lifting him to his feet as well, “Come…let’s get you cleaned up.” He said softly, gently leading him through the living room to the guest bathroom. As he made his way around the bathroom, setting up the tub, his mind was racing; trying to think of what on earth he could even tell Bill as to what Tom’s reasons were. 

He knew full well the guitarist was attracted to her. He had to be if he was still going around trying to get with her. He knew confronting Tom would happen later. Right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. In the back of his mind, he was glad Bill had texted him and not jumped to trying to kill himself again. It made Georg feel important to the youngest twin. 

After filling the tub enough, he turned to Bill, ignoring the croaking protests as Georg stripped him of his clothes. He said nothing more as he guided him into the water, sitting him down, “Just relax for awhile…or try to while I’m cleaning up for you. I won’t go anywhere but I’m sure your dogs could use a bathroom break and the living room is a mess.” He said softly, placing a hand on Bill’s shoulder. 

Once Bill had nodded in defeat, Georg left him alone. He had made sure there was nothing sharp on the counters or in the drawers so he knew that leaving Bill alone would be fine. That didn’t leave him completely at ease of course as he ended up cleaning the living room quickly while the dogs were outside in the back yard. After he finished, he made a quick call to Gustav. Though he had been snapped at for waking him up at the ungodly hour of five in the morning, Georg filled him in with what he’d been told and had Gustav promise to keep Tom in reach if he happened to show up. They were both sure Tom had gone to Ria’s but with Gustav’s car being busted and Georg keeping watch over Bill, neither could go hunting him down. 

Georg headed back into the bathroom after making Bill some tea. He held the mug in one hand, picking up a stool from the living room, taking it with him. He set the stool down, offering the tea to the vocalist as he sat himself down on the little seat. Bill had shaken his head, not feeling like drinking or eating anything but Georg wasn’t about to let him ignore the drink.

“Come on…it’ll help with your throat.” He said gently, taking one of Bill’s hands to place the mug in it. He half worried the other would drop it but his words seemed to bode well as Bill had gripped the mug and then sipped the tea slowly. Georg watched him silently for a few moments before picking up a washcloth from the side of the tub. He dipped it into the water then grabbed the soap to lather the rag. Bill’s gaze seemed to question what he was doing but the bassist had just smiled softly and worked on washing what was above the water, kneading at Bill’s shoulders, back and neck to help him relax. 

Little by little, Bill did relax and once the tea was gone, Georg helped him out of the tub, letting Bill dry himself off as he emptied the tub and put the mug in the kitchen sink. He knew taking Bill to the bedroom he and Tom shared wouldn’t work and that it would likely make his previous efforts to calm the other backfire on him so he guided the blonde to the guest room he himself stayed in when he stayed over. Sitting Bill down on the bed, he took a place beside his friend, wondering what else he could do. They sat, for a few minutes, in what was almost silence as Bill kept sniffing. 

Eventually Georg spoke up to break the tension in the air, “Is there anything I can do, Bill?” he asked softly, gently running his hand up and down the others arm gently, letting the younger know he was there for him. He thought that he was prepared for almost anything that Bill could have said but the words that came out of Bill’s mouth left him speechless and once again shocked.

“Kiss me.” 

Georg stared at him, eyes wide, “What?”

Bill looked at him, turning his body to face Georg better, “Please…kiss me…” he said again though this time it was in a whisper.

Again, Georg’s mind was racing at a mile a minute, trying to think of something to say but Bill was leaning in closer and closer to him. But before words could even be formed into a sentence in his head, Bill’s soft but slightly chapped lips connected with his own. It took his brain another few seconds to react but he did slowly return the kiss. It was what Bill wanted and if that would help cheer him up even a little bit, Georg wasn’t about to deny him that.

Kissing Bill had always been something he had been curious about. He’d seen the younger make out with Tom enough on the tour bus to know what it looked like but not what it felt like and right now Bill was pouring so much emotion into their locked lips. Before he knew it, his lap was full of the thin lanky vocalist whose hands were roaming over his arms, chest, stomach and back in what felt like sheer desperation. The cold fingers on his stomach sent shocks to his brain and Georg quickly broke the kiss, grabbing at Bill’s wrists, “Bill…no…we can’t.” he stammered breathlessly, shaking his head, “Kissing is one thing…but not this…”

Bill looked down, not attempting to free his hands from Georg’s grip knowing the other was stronger when it came to that. He however, had a way with words, “Hagen…I want this…I need him to feel…the pain I’m feeling…”

For the third time that early morning, Georg sat in stunned silence and once again when Bill looked to him, he quickly hid the shock, “Maybe so…but this isn’t going to-” 

“Would you rather I attempt suicide again?” Bill asked coldly, cutting him off. 

Georg’s eyes narrowed briefly but he sighed softly, “Of course not Bill…but…I don’t want Tom mad at ME for fucking around with you.”

“I won’t let him.” Bill hissed in reply. 

Georg could practically feel the venom and hate seeping from Bill’s words as he spoke. He felt trapped but he couldn’t deny that he wanted Bill in such a way. He had for a long time but Tom had always been Bill’s ideal man…at least up till now. Sighing once again, he let Bill’s wrists go, leaning forward to kiss the younger again. There was no way around this. He knew Bill’s mind was made up and nothing he could say would change it. Bill was just too stubborn. 

So this time when Bill’s hands slid under his shirt, Georg didn’t stop him; instead he ran his hands up over Bill’s chest, tugging gently at the piercing on his nipple. The moan that slipped through Bill’s lips against his own caused the brunette to shiver. He couldn’t believe he was doing this; couldn’t believe he was LETTING this happen. It was wrong and he knew it but part of him wanted to help Bill get his revenge on Tom. 

Georg flipped them over, pressing Bill back against the bed soon breaking the kiss to trail kisses down his neck instead, “I’ll go through with this…but I’m not going to fuck you…” he breathed out against Bill’s collarbone. He expected protests but Bill’s hands wound through his hair, pressing against his head to urge him lower. The bassist wasn’t sure if it was a good thing at how quickly Bill’s mood had changed he seemed determined to go through this with the way his brow was furrowed and how eager he was to have Georg between his legs.

“Use your mouth…” he whispered, parting his legs as Georg licked over the star on his hip. He hummed softly as Georg pulled the boxers from his waist, leaning up enough to pull them off completely. Soon Georg’s hand was stroking over him at a slow but steady pace. It felt good but it wasn’t what Bill wanted. He opened his eyes again to ask Georg again but paused seeing the embarrassment and nervousness on his friend’s face, “You’ve never…done this have you?” 

The question caught him off guard but Georg shook his head in reply, “No…I mean I know what to do and all that jazz…but I’ve never been with a guy till now…” he murmured softly.

Bill nodded in reply, smiling a bit, which Georg liked seeing on his face, “Then…take your time…I’ll be patient for you.”

Nodding in thanks, Georg settled back down between Bill’s legs, trailing kisses over his thighs while his hand steadily stroked the vocalist. It certainly felt alien to him but Bill was reacting happily so he knew he was doing something right if it was this pleasurable for him. Gathering up his nerve, the bassist leaned in, taking as much as he dared to take of Bill’s cock into his mouth. The soft gasp from him, sent shivers down Georg’s back and he closed his eyes. He ignored his brain saying it was weird and that it was wrong; ignored the small voice that told him to stop; ignored the small ball of guilt in the pit of his stomach and focused on making Bill happy. That smile was all he wanted from the other. That smile meant everything was okay and that was what mattered to Georg. 

It felt like an eternity to the untrained mouth of Georg but when Bill did release a short few minutes, it took them both by surprise. Georg wondered if he were really that good or if Bill was really that horny from doing something so wrong. Maybe there was something else there that Georg didn’t know about. He wanted to ask but the vocalist was pulling him up and crushing their lips together once more, hugging the elder tightly. 

Georg let the kiss go for several moments until he realized that Bill was trembling. With a gentle nip to Bill’s lower lip, he pulled back, looking over the other with a concerned expression, “Bill…you’re shaking.” He said softly, shifting himself so that he could reach up to touch the others cheek. 

“Am I?” he whispered, closing his eyes as he leaned into the touch. His body wasn’t the only thing shaking either voice was too. 

Sitting up, Georg moved to lie beside him, still watching in concern, “What’s on your mind?” He questioned, trying to read Bill’s face. Unlike Tom, he had no idea what the young twin was thinking. He couldn’t read either twin like they did with each other. The question went unanswered. Bill simply curled against him, hiding his face against his chest. It was eerily quiet and in the back of his mind, Georg should have pressed him and questioned further but the sun was rising and he hadn’t slept much. And even though he wanted to relieve himself from the dull aching between his legs, he chose to ignore it in favor of holding Bill. 

“Alright then…get some sleep. Don’t wander off if you wake up before I do.” He added, wrapping his arm over Bill’s waist after adjusting them to get under the covers. The blonde nodded, staying silent and pressed as close to Georg as he could possibly get. Sighing softly, Georg placed a kiss to the top of Bill’s head, kept himself close and rubbed small circles over his lower back until they both fell asleep.


	6. Final Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A monster is growing in Bill and this time, he can't stop it.

Four days passed and Tom still hadn’t come home. He hadn’t called or left any messages of any kind for Bill. Gustav had told Bill that Tom had sat through his and Georg’s lecture without any sort of reaction and once they had finished, he had left without a word. Bill didn’t know what that meant. He felt so utterly abandoned and it wasn’t even his fault to begin with. 

By the fifth day, something in him had snapped. He had gotten out of bed feeling dark and distant but he knew it wasn’t the kind that would lead him to try and kill himself again. No. This was something completely different and it was something he hadn’t ever felt before. He didn’t understand it and it scared him but who could he tell that would understand? Tom wasn’t talking to him and he clearly couldn’t tell Georg or Gustav. So that left him with just his thoughts. Those thoughts turned dark and dangerous very quickly the longer he thought them over. 

Bill stood in the bathroom, dressing himself in all black once again. He applied his thick dark makeup again, feeling like he was going to the shoot for Don’t Jump again. The only thing that didn’t match up was his short blonde hair. He left it spiked and fluffy, just the way he liked it. After he felt like he was ready, he put the dogs in the car, dropped them off with Georg after asking and headed out. 

The driving force inside his chest and mind left him feeling strange. He couldn’t understand it but something wanted him to do this. This something NEEDED him to do this. It felt like he’d been possessed by some dark demonic force because on the seat beside him was a knife. It was just past one in the morning and he knew exactly where he was going. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Tom sat in a club, staring at the crowd in an annoyed fashion. Though he wasn’t in love with Ria in any way anymore, he had enjoyed the sex. He was fully aware that everything he’d done and had been doing was utterly wrong and rude of him. He’d hurt Bill horribly but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to fess up and apologize. It was the second time he’d ruined Bill and he was now wondering if his precious twin deserved better. It was starting to seem like Tom just wasn’t meant to be the one at Bill’s side. Nothing he did made his brother happy because everything he did was hiding a lie. 

He loved Bill more than anything in the world. Nothing compared to the joy he felt holding him; touching him; making love to him. There was nothing better. He doubted that even drugs or alcohol would be a match for the way he felt with Bill. He did know that every girl he’d ever been with before he’d finally laid his little brother had been no match. The connection they shared was special, deep and soul binding. He WANTED to apologize but he couldn’t make himself do it. 

Sighing heavily, Tom downed a third beer, setting the empty bottle back down on the table as he checked the time. He should head back. Ria was certainly waiting for him and he didn’t want to get snapped at by anyone else especially for being out drinking instead of pampering her. So with another sigh, he picked up his jacket, slipped out of the booth, ignored the girl that advanced on him and left the club. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Parking outside, Bill picked up the knife from the seat. He got out of the car, tucking it behind him carefully before going to the door. He noticed Tom’s car missing and the darkness inside him seemed to roar with glee at that little fact. Good. That meant one less obstacle to deal with. Reaching out, he tested the handle, pleased to find it unlocked so he entered quietly, eyes adjusting to the darkness at a quick pace as he closed the door behind him again and pulled the knife back out. He then stood still, listening for any signs of movement. 

Much to his enjoyment, there was music on upstairs that was being turned up rather loudly and soon her obnoxious voice joined in; just barely made out over the music. The grin that spread over Bill’s face was like nothing he’d ever smiled like before. It was feral; animalistic even but it certainly wasn’t him. He felt his legs start to carry him over to the stairs, climbing them one step at a time as quietly as he could. 

However once he reached the doorway, he seemed to have been heard as Ria turned around, looking startled to see him standing there. She stood there looking shocked and then confused. The lingerie she held was tossed aside and she folded her arms over her chest. 

“Bill? What on earth are you doing here? How’d you get in?” she asked, tilting her head slightly. She hadn’t noticed the knife in Bill’s hand, dangling down by his leg. 

Bill’s eyes narrowed as he stepped into the room, slowly advancing towards her, “You…you took Tomi from me…” he murmured, eyes dark but emotionless, “I won’t let you stay anymore…you can’t be here. You’re taking him from me and I won’t let anyone stand in my way. Tom is mine.” 

He raised his arm, the knife now being very visible to her. Ria started to speak but whatever was being said, bounced off Bill in empty words. She slowly backed towards the closet then made an attempt to get around him but Bill was faster. He drove the knife into her side, causing her to cry out in pain, stumble and knock the lights off as she fell to the floor. 

That single blow however wasn’t enough for the monster roaring inside Bill. He dropped to his knees straddling her as she struggled to get away and brought he knife down over and over. Even after she stopped moving, even after the blood pooled around his knees, the demon controlling his anger and despair refused to let him stop until the sound of footsteps on the stairs greeted his ears.

Tom was home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ria, I’m back.” Tom said in a soft yet defeated sounding voice as he reached the top of the stairs. The music was still running but no one exited the room to greet him. Tom knew her well enough to know she didn’t sleep with music on that loudly so something was wrong. Quickly making his way to the room, he flicked the lights on, blood draining from his face at the horror he saw before him. 

His precious, darling little brother, dressed in black, eyes dark and distant as if they held no soul, splattered and drenched in blood and even through the black clothes, it was obvious with the way Bill’s clothes glistened that he was a lot more covered in blood then it looked. Tom’s eyes ran all over the display before him. He didn’t have to touch his former girlfriend to know that she was very clearly dead.

There was only one thing on his mind right then. Moving forward slowly, he picked up a shirt from the laundry basket and took the knife from Bill’s limp hands. He wrapped it quickly, shoving it into his back pocket before dragging his twin to his feet. He was shaking. They both were but Tom knew that no matter where life would lead them now, Tokio Hotel was done because he and Bill would be on the run for the rest of their lives. He’d do whatever it would take to keep his brother from going to jail. Bill was the only thing that mattered to him. Bill would always be the only thing that mattered. 

“Tomi…” he heard Bill whisper, gripping him.

“N-not now, Billa.” He hissed softly but Bill’s grip on his arm tightened and he repeated Tom’s name. Sighing, Tom turned to him, “What?” he tried hard to keep his eyes just on Bill’s because the blood splattered on his face was making Tom want to cry and yet run away at the same time.

“We…can’t live anymore…there’s no where we can run…nowhere we can hide.” His little brother replied, eyes turning down as he looked to the floor, “…it has to end.”

A lump caught in Tom’s throat. He understood what Bill meant clear as day. He didn’t want that at all but deep down he also knew Bill was right. The more they ran the more trouble they’d get into and as it was, too many people knew who they were and what they looked like. They’d be recognized in a heartbeat almost anywhere they went. 

Tom’s shoulders slumped in defeat, hands shaking as he took Bill’s bloodstained ones into his own, “Oh Billa…” he whispered softly, “I’m such a fool…” 

Bill didn’t reply to him at all. Instead he led his twin downstairs and out to the car again. They got in and Bill drove them to one of the bridges. He couldn’t enter any buildings covered in blood so the bridge would have to do. Exiting the car, he made his way to the railing, staring down into the darkness of the water below them. He felt Tom come to his side and take his arm in his hand. Tom was scared. Bill knew that. He had every reason to be. Dying wasn’t something that one chose to do every day. 

Turning to his elder brother, Bill leaned in, kissing him once, “I’m sorry…you don’t have to come with me…I won’t blame you if you choose to live.”

The expression on Tom’s face changed from nervousness fear to shocked fear, “No. Don’t you remember? If you jump, I’ll jump right after you. I can’t…WON’T live on this planet without you…you’re my everything…you always have been…and always will be, Billa.” he whispered, cupping Bill’s cheek as tears slipped down his own. 

Bill nodded, letting Tom go long enough to climb over the railing. Cars on the street zipped past without a care in the world as Tom pulled his cell out of his pocket, “I…I’m going to tell Gustav and Georg good bye…they deserve to know what happened…” he stammered but Bill reached out, took the phone and dropped it into the water below.

“I already left an email that will send around 8am when Gustav usually wakes.” He replied in an empty tone. He was shivering, mainly from the cold since the previously warm blood was now being cooled by the crisp morning air. 

Tom swallowed, nodding before climbing over the railing to join his twin. Bill took his hand, squeezing tightly as they looked at each other, sharing silent words of apologies and love. Without even counting or speaking a single word, both released their hold on the railing, letting their arms wrap around each other as tightly as they could manage, lips connecting as gravity took them to their watery graves. Fate would reunite them again whenever they were reborn. Little Bill and little Tom were simply meant to be together and no force in the universe could change that. Nothing would ever tear them apart.


End file.
